Desparate Meetings
"The second bomb was intended for the city of Kokura, but it was too cloudy, so the plane moved on to Nagasaki. Desperately short of fuel, the crew released the bomb despite more clouds. The bomb missed the aiming point and fell into a valley. This time, there was no firestorm, but even so, more than fifty thousand people were killed. The Supreme War Direction Council in Tokyo is meeting on the same day. By now, the Russians had declared war on Japan, then came the news from Nagasaki." --John Hurt, Hiroshima: BBC History of World War II Desparate Meetings is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, at the same time when the kid heroes are fighting against the Magna Men during the How I Can Help Make the World Great afterparty, a meeting was held in Zhongnanhai. In the meeting, Li Keqiang (Chinese premier), Wang Yi (Chinese foreign minister), General Wei Fenghe (Chinese defense minister), Air Force General Xu Qiliang (first-ranked CMC vice chairman), General Zhang Youxia (second-ranked CMC vice chairman) and General Li Zuocheng (Joint Staff Department chief) participate there. Transcript The Xi-Li administration was meeting in Zhongnanhai on the same day when the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony was held in Walkerville. By now, I was helping the kid heroes combat against the Magna Men along with the help of the OSS to treat it as it was like a secret agent-themed fight scene (just because these kids wear formal clothes while I was wearing a military uniform at the same time), then came the news from the surviving Magna Men. They now meet together on a single table, in a secret meeting table, and their peaked caps are removed and placed on the table. There's also a small smoke out there, because they smoked some cigarettes throughout the meeting. "There is only one thing we need to establish and that is the survival of the Communist Party of China," said Wang Yi. "I agree," said Zhang Youxia. "We should contact the kid heroes who attend the How I Can Help Make the World Great immediately and make plain our position." Xi Qiliang, now saddened, said these words, "Nothing has changed -- we must insist on the terms we always though necessary. The Communist Party must survive, The Americans cannot occupy the mainland, nor can they try so-called war criminals. And we must be allowed to manage the disarming of the People's Liberation Army ourselves." Wang was concered, and he muttered out, "But they will never accept these terms." Then Qiliang spoke out, "Then they will risk the cost of invasion. We have over a million soldiers ready to fight and three thousand planes to attack their troopships off the coast of Guangzhou. We can even use our trianing aircraft as special kamikaze attack planes. They will weary of the slaughter, believe me." She sniffled and sobbed with tears. "If we expend our forces fighting the first assault, we'll be completely hopeless," said Wang. Youxia then got mad, and he said, "Twelve Magna Men in one night, now multipled into thirty-six... two Magna Men killed by children in formal clothing... and the next may fall on Beijing." "We must wait for the results of our investigations before we can be certain they are children wearing formal clothes who now act like real super spies..." said Qilang. "The kid heroes could inflitrate our security here in Zhongnanhai and ultimately destroy the Xi-Li administration. There would be panic on the streets, it's unthinkable..." said Youxia, then Wang bangs the table in anger, forcing them to calm down. Wang replied in anger, "A true soldier would rather die than surrender!" He looked very sad now. Then Premier Li Keqiang did something unheard of. He asked the President of the People's Republic of China to break the deadlock and make a decision. Presidnet Xi Jinping told him he wanted to end the suffering and bear the unbearable. Category:Chapters Category:Real World